


Just Wanna Make You Love Me

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Minseok was growing up, his parents had three mantras that were more or less unbreakable rules. Now that he's an adult, he's just happened to break all of them.





	Just Wanna Make You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.
> 
> If you enjoy this, let me know!

In some people's homes, there are such things as unspoken rules. Things like "Respect your elders" or "The person who made dinner doesn't have to do the dishes." In Minseok's home, though? There was no such thing.

His parents were firm believers in communication, and they'd made sure their only son knew, from the very beginning, what was expected of him. These were more mantras than rules, really, and there were mainly just three, so child Minseok had never imagined that adult Minseok would have such a hard time keeping them.

The first was basic enough: "We will pay for college, but you have to actually go, and you have to stay single to focus." When he was in high school, at the top of his class and with very few friends, this seemed perfectly reasonable to Minseok; when actually he came to college though, things changed.

He met Yixing as a second semester sophomore when he studied abroad in Beijing. Up to that point, Minseok hadn't had any problem staying out of the dating game because his classmates were idiots and his friends were, well, his friends. Yixing, though, was different, like a breath of fresh air in an academic world of sameness. He studied dance when everyone else was doing business; he traveled with his money instead of saved in; and he had dimples—which Minseok had only ever seen, but never tasted. Yixing also didn't mind that Minseok's continued education depended on their relationship being a secret, which was even better.

But then the semester was over, even though they weren't. Trying to prolong the inevitable, Minseok got an internship in Shanghai for the summer; Yixing tagged along and they had a grand time exploring the diverse city hand-in-hand, but that, too, ended too soon, and Minseok was on a plane back to Seoul before either one of them could even blink. Time dragged slowly for Minseok after that, at least until Yixing came to Seoul for a study abroad experience of his own and their relationship picked right back up again.

Unfortunately for Minseok, though, his parents were smarter than he'd assumed—as parents so often are—and they discovered Yixing almost as soon as his plane dropped down in South Korea. The fall out wasn't too bad, luckily, but they'd still removed their financial support from their son's academic enterprise, even though their support for his relationship remained. It didn't really matter to them, Minseok supposed, whether or not he was single, because their second rule was ingrained in his brain like a headache, and money or no money, he was expected to follow through.

"No matter what happens, graduate. Then, if you can, try to live on your own for a year to get your bearings as a real adult." Now that was something Minseok could really get behind, except for the fact that he and Yixing were basically living together already. Graduating, though, was a perfectly attainable goal still, so Minseok's parents stayed happy, as so did he.

But once more, when the semester had finished, Yixing and Minseok weren't through, and Yixing's student visa was very strict about the confines of his length of stay. So Minseok weighed his options carefully, and made a choice: Yixing, above all else.

His parents had been understandably shocked when their only child had shown up to visit one day with a ring on his finger and a new husband in tow. "Omma, Appa," he'd introduced excitedly, "I know you know Yixing already, but I'd like you to meet your son-in-law." They'd gotten the marriage registered at the courthouse earlier that week, Minseok told them as they clutched each other's hands for strength and stood with mouths agape. It was a marriage for a visa, technically, but in their hearts, Minseok added, this solidifying of their relationship was just a more immediate approach to something he'd considered inevitable anyway. Yixing had stood like a quiet wall of support at Minseok's back, but he'd looked understandably crushed when his mother-in-law had burst into tears.

That's why Minseok told his parents about dropping out of school over text and not face to face: because Yxing wasn't sure he could take the brunt of disappointment like that again. It was Minseok's choice, they both knew, to drop out and use the money from his education to provide for their new life together, but Yixing could help feeling a little guilty when he remembered that Minseok had defied to of his parents Cardinal commandments for his sake.

"All three of them, actually," Minseok corrected as he stood with an arm lightly around his husband's waist while they walked around IKEA to discover the cheapest—but least visually offensive—furniture available. "Oh! I like this one!" He pointed at a red kitchen table in a moment of temporary distraction, and Yixing nodded, writing the number down dutifully on their order form before poking his husband in the side.

"I only know the two. Go to college but be forever alone, and graduate, while still being alone." Yixing's gaze shifted from the furnishings to Minseok as he raised an eyebrow and asked, "What exactly did I miss?"

Minseok laughed and tightened his hold, actually joining his hands together and sliding them to press against Yixing's stomach as the Chinese man led the way while practically dragging his Korean husband from behind. Walking like this, they tripped over each other's feet a few times before Yixing stopped completely, planted a hand on his hip, and stared at Minseok with a furrowed pout—an admittedly dimpled and adorable one—until Minseok caved with another bark of laughter and a quick peck to his husband's lips.

"You're so cute," he complimented, smiling widely.

Yixing shrugged, but grinned too before prompting, "And?"

"And "Boys are evil"," Minseok finished for him. When Yixing voiced a puzzled "Huh?" and looked utterly confused, Minseok nuzzled his husband's nose gently and whispered against his lips. "The third thing: "Boys are evil.""

They kissed briefly but with feeling, and it was only their new apartment's desperate need for furniture that kept Minseok from tossing Yixing into one of the display beds and taking his husband right there.

"When I was young," he elaborated with one final peck before grabbing Yixing's hand to drag his husband toward the kitchen supply area, "girls were evil. But then I realized that boys were my preference and my parents amended their rule to fit me. Basically, though," he said this because Yixing was half-focused on a lovely set of cooking knives, but still looked confused, "the idea with them is that whichever gender I'm interested in is evil because I'm not allowed to date until I'm married so any romantic anything can only be a downfall."

Yixing "Ahh'd" at this because he'd been paying full attention again and he finally thought he understood. "Well you're married now," he replied with a peck to his husband's cheek and a tug on his arm to inspect the knives' price tag at a closer distance.

"Indeed," Minseok responded as he follows behind Yixing indulgently. They didn't need fancy knives—probably couldn't even afford them—but if Yixing liked them, Minseok was willing to consider the option, at the very least.

That's how he'd managed to break every rule his parents had communicated to him, after all: by thinking first of Yixing and considering the option of something else. Even if he knew that wasn't what his parents would want for him. Even if he knew that dating as a university student wasn't part of their plan for his life. Even if dropping out before he finished wasn't how they would have seen his college career end. Because at the end of the day, Yixing made Minseok happy, and that rule, above all the others, was the one from his parents that Minseok knew best.

"Ask forgiveness, and not permission. We will love you no matter your choices and your happiness comes first. Always."


End file.
